


[Fanart] The Light More Beautiful

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790





	[Fanart] The Light More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Light More Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693312) by [firethesound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firethesound/pseuds/firethesound). 



Really? You two honestly call each other  _Pots and Pans_?” He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Pansy appears to have invited Potter here deliberately and Potter has agreed to it and shown up willingly and has everyone gone  _mad_  in Draco’s absence?

“Oh don’t look so put out, darling,” Pansy says, then gives him a mischievous smile. “You can have a nickname too, if you’d like.”

“Yeah,” Potter pipes up. “There’s plenty more kitchen utensils left if you’d like to get in on it.”

I made a new #foamfriend for firethesound and this beautiful story! Malfoy’s a whisk since he likes to stir the pot. This fic has a kitchen full of amazing side-plots, including The Noble and Most Ancient Game of Drinks, and the PANTS department. If you haven’t read this creation, stop your baking and get to cooking. I promise the puns are way better in the fic than they are on this rec. 

Bonus image for one of my favorite villains, AGNES:


End file.
